Le chat et l'écharpe
by Ulne
Summary: Comment Byakuya Kuchiki perdit Ginpakukazaharu par la faute d'un certain chat.


Rating: M

Pairing: Byakuya-Yoruichi

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: C'est triste à dire, mais aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo (ceci étant dit je lui achèterai bien un chtit Byakuya, moi..).

N/A: Cet Os se situe peu de temps après la défaite d'Aizen, et tente de résoudre une de mes grandes interrogations, à savoir pourquoi Kuchiki ne porte plus Ginpakukazaharu lors de l'arc des fullbringers.

* * *

Les cerisiers du parc des Kuchiki étaient en fleurs et avaient cette couleur à peine rosée de leur première éclosion. Le vent, coupant et froid pour la saison, s'amusait à perturber leurs jeunes branchages. Paresseux, quelques jeunes pétaux se laissèrent porter pour érrer ça et là à travers l'imposante demeure, pour finalement s'infiltrer dans le manoir et finir leur course dans la chevelure d'ébène du maître des lieux. Ce dernier, porta sur eux un regard mélancolique avant de retourner à la contemplation du petit portrait qui se dressait devant lui. Comme chaque matin, les yeux d'Hisana étaient teintés de cette lueur douce et triste qui rendait le mauve de ses iris si captivant.

Il était presque étonnant qu'une personne si gracile et délicate qu'elle ait pu attirer son attention, lui qui était perpétuellement entouré de puissants reitsu.

La force spirituelle de sa défunte épouse avait toujours été des plus faibles, et il en était de même pour sa force physique. Même lorsque la maladie ne la torturait pas, elle restait terriblement frêle, semblant pouvoir se briser à tout instant. Seule sa volonté était d'acier, résistant au temps. Elle était telle que cette dernière poussait la jeune femme agonisante à arpenter les rues du Rukongai, cherchant avec une ténacité hors normes sa soeur disparue.

C'était probablement ce mental puissant qui avait poussé le chef de clan à poser son regard sur elle, cette volonté de survivre.

"Même à la fin de ma vie, je te demande toujours plus. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu te retourner tout l'amour que tu m'as donné. Pardonne-moi. Être avec toi pendant ces cinq années de mariage a été comme un rêve devenu réalité pour moi, Byakuya."

Les derniers mots de la malade resonnèrent dans ses oreilles comme une mélodie amère. Pardonner...Mais qu'y avait-il à pardonner? Elle ne l'avait jamais offensé ni contredit, elle lui avait tant donné. Pendant cinq ans il avait cru que le bonheur éternel pouvait exister dans ce monde, pendant cinq ans il s'était surpris à aimer chaque instant. Kuchiki Byakuya avait toujours été seul, de part son rang et son caractère, colérique tout d'abord, hautain et froid par la suite. Il n'avait jamais cherché la sympathie des autres et faisait bien peu de cas de leur estime. On lui avait appris à avoir une haute opignon de lui et de ses origines et à simplement faire honneur au clan, rien de plus. Ses parents avaient rapidement confié son éducation à des précepteurs soucieux de cultiver son esprit et son corps mais non pas son caractère. Quant à son Grand-père, le chef de famille, même si il lui avait communiqué le respect des traditions et la notion de devoir, il aimait trop son turbulant petit-fils pour changer grand chose à la nature bouillonnante de ce dernier, quoi qu'il la déplorait quelque fois.

Tel était l'homme qu'Hisana avait trouvé au début de leur relation, froid d'apparence, colérique et capricieux en profondeur, ne se préoccupant que de l'honneur et de lui même. Et elle, cette pauvre villageoise en guenilles avait réussi à accomplir ce que des maîtres engoncés dans leurs luxieux vêtements n'étaient jamais parvenus à faire, elle lui avait appris à regarder en dehors de son superbe manoir, lui avait communiqué l'envie de protéger quelque chose, et le sentiment de responsabilité qu'engendrait le désir de veiller sur l'autre. Pendant cinq ans, la jeune femme avait été son épouse, sa confidente, et probablement sa seule amie, et pendant cinq ans, le seul fait de se sentir responsable de ce petit être avait rendu Kuchiki Byakuya l'homme le plus heureux du Seireitei, et l'avait poussé à se sentir plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Même après sa mort, l'influence de la défunte avait été spectaculaire sur le chef de famille. Sa disparition avait éradiqué la moindre trace d'impatience ou d'un quelconque bouillonnement intérieur, laissant place à un froid aussi calme que sombre dans le coeur du capitaine de la sixième division.

Cependant, Hisana lui avait laissé un dernier présent, quelque chose qui le forçait à rester lier au monde extérieur au clan et à sa division. Bien qu'il ne lui avourait jamais, Rukia resterait probablement le plus beau cadeau de sa femme. En lui confiant sa soeur, elle lui avait donné une famille, lui qui n'avait plus de proche parent, et l'avait poussé à se sentir de nouveau responsable d'un individu autre que lui même. Elle était en quelque sorte l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. D'ailleurs une relation paternelle lui convenait mieux que des liens fraternelles. Il avait toujours été sans soeur ni frère, et ignorait tout de cette complicité qui était supposée les lier. Kaien représentait parfaitement l'aîné attentif et tendre qu'il n'était pas. Jouer le rôle du père qui surveillait discrètement de loin et qui dans l'ombre se gonflait d'orgueil des réussites encore un peu maladroite de sa descendance lui plaisait d'avantage.

D'un rapide mouvement de la main, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène caressa quelques secondes le cadre du portrait avant de se relever pour demander, comme chaque matin, la protection de son épouse durant la journée. Elle avait contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il était, et pour rien au monde il ne changerait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Encore coincé ici le nez dans ta paperasse?

La voix chaude et sensuelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop arracha un froncement de sourcil à Byakuya sans pour autant lui faire lever les yeux de la montagne de documents administratifs qui s'étalait devant lui. Depuis plus de trois heures il était bloqué dans son bureau à s'occuper de cette masse impressionnante de papiers qu'il jugeait trop complexe pour être remplie par son lieutenant, bien plus à l'aise avec son zanpakuto qu'avec de l'encre. Et voilà qu'en plus d'un travail épuisant mentalement, cette femme venait taper sur ses nerfs déjà fatigués!

- Le surplus de travail t'aurait-il brûlé le cerveau au point que tu ne puisses plus répondre? Reprit la voix moqueuse suite au manque de réactions de son interlocuteur.

- Annonce rapidement le but de ta visite et quitte ces lieux Yoruichi Shihoin, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Encore une fois, bien que son ton était aussi froid qu'à l'habitude, il avait repondu un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Or, montrer le moindre signe d'agacement devant cette sorcière c'était creuser sa tombe, le chef des Kuchiki savait que l'ex capitaine ne prendrait que plus de plaisir à l'échange et le ferait durer. Les pires craintes de ce dernier se virent avérées quand le timbre de la jeune femme se fit plus narquois.

- Que de froideur, est-ce ainsi que l'on traite une invitée au sein de la sixième division?

Elle avait vraiment l'air et la manière d'appuyer là où cela faisait mal, à savoir sur la fierté du maître des lieux.

- T'étant invitée toute seule, je ne vois guère de raison de te traiter comme tel.

Que diable voulait-elle pour venir le harceler à une heure pareille, ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était surmené?

- Oh petit Byakuya tes manières ne se sont guère améliorées en cent ans.

Cette fois, l'homme à la chevelure d'ébene leva lentement la tête pour planter son regard d'acier dans les iris dorées de son opposante. C'était justement parce qu'il était surmené qu'elle était venue, il en était quasiment certain. Cette panthère rusée ne perdait aucune occasion pour le pousser à bout, pire, elle cherchait même un moyen de les déclancher. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Yoruichi l'avait toujours excédée. De part son attitude, elle mettait toujours en évidence ses faiblesses, ses défauts. Il fallait toujours qu'elle lui faisse ressentir son infériorité. Même à cet instant, de part ce ridicule surnom dont elle l'avait affublé, Shihoin lui rappelait subtilement qu'elle avait connu le gamin colérique qu'elle battait sans problème à la course et ridiculisait, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mieux encore, en insistant sur le "petit", l'ancien chef de la milice mettait en avant le fait que dans son esprit il restait toujours un gosse, et cela, en tant qu'homme, Byakuya le supportait avec beaucoup de difficultés.

- Les tiennes non plus, essayea-t-il de répondre avec calme. Tu déranges toujours autant les autres pendant leur travail. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus rien à faire depuis tu n'es plus capitaine qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde.

- Que voilà un jugement bien hâtif, commenta la jeune femme, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je travail moi aussi, j'aide Sui-Feng à régler quelques affaires de la seconde division entre autres choses...

Le maître des lieux retint un froncement de sourcils. Après tout, il semblait bien que la jeune femme ait complètement pardonné à son mentor sa subite disparition. Et dire qu'il la croyait déterminée à garder cette haine farouche qui l'animait depuis cent ans... Enfin, si l'actuelle tête du corps d'espionnage voulait marcher sur son honneur en redevenant le chien de cette femme, libre à elle. Après tout peu lui importait si il était le seul à posséder encore la notion de fierté.

- Et bien retourne donc l'aider si telle est ta tâche, je n'ai aucune affaire à traiter avec ta division pour le moment, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Je ne viens pas pour parler des affaires du Seireitei, je viens à titre personnel.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage du chef des Kuchiki avant qu'il ne redevienne aussi impassible qu'avant.

- Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon départ, et de nombreux événements ont eu lieux. La disparition de ton grand-père, de tes parents...J'aimerais que nous en parlions tous les deux...

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

L'interruption avait été coupante, glaciale. Non seulement elle se permettait de disparaître pendant cent ans, mais en plus insistait pour parler d'épisodes douloureux qu'il voulait oublier, le tout sans aucune délicatesse, car tel semblait être Yoruichi Shihoin, allant droit au but sans subtilité ni finesse si elle ne le jugeait pas nécessaire. Il la détestait violemment, il n'en avait jamais été aussi sûr.

- Tu sais parfaitement que Ginrei Kuchiki était important pour moi.

La formulation calme de sa réplique ne l'énerva que d'avantage. Cependant. Ce satané chat avait raison sur ce point. Ginrei avait été probablement le premier à la soutenir en temps que chef des Shihoin, et avait sûrement été une sorte de mentor pour elle. En tout cas, le vieux capitaine avait toujours eu de l'affection pour elle, à en juger par les nombreuses heures que la jeune femme avait passées dans leur demeure.

- Dans une heure devant le manoir.

Phrase courte qui avait le mérite d'être claire. Il lui donnait ce qu'elle désirait et en échange elle le laissait en paix, du moins l'espérait-il. Mais pouvait-on vraiment espérer quelque chose de Yoruichi?

Un sourire satisfait vint s'étaler sur les lèvres de la jeune , il était vraiment déraisonnable d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

- Ne soit pas en retard...Petit Byakuya, lâcha-t-elle avant de disparaître.

L'aristocrate soupira. Il venait de travailler pendant plus de trois heures, était fatigué, les nerfs à vif, avait moins d'une heure pour venir à bout d'une montagne de papier, et en plus de ça commençait à avoir mal au crâne!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

16h. Déjà les pâles lueurs du jours commençaient à faiblir. 16h01. Kuchiki Biakuya arrivait devant les grilles de sa demeure avec la déplaisante surprise d'y retrouver son invitée à la peau mate.

- Tu es en retard, commenta-t-elle narquoise.

Le visage du chef de clan se renfrogna un peu plus. Si son imbécile de lieutenant n'avait pas eu la très bonne idée de déclancher une innondation dans la salle de bain de sa division peut-être serait-il arrivé à l'heure. Mais cette femme n'avait pas à le savoir tout comme il n'avait pas à donner d'excuses.

- Et toi tu parles déjà trop.

En cours de route il avait trouvé une autre raison de sa haine pour le félin. C'était une des seules personnes avec qui il se devait d'échanger plus de trois mots. Pour lui d'habitude réservé, devoir poursuivre une conversation avec elle était des plus exaspérant. Qui plus est que lors de leurs échanges, il avait toujours du mal à garder son calme.

D'un geste ample, il ouvrit la grille, pénétrant dans l'enceinte du manoir, Yoruichi à sa suite. Finalement après quelques minutes, le capitaine de la sixième division était assis au bureau de son cabinet de travail, l'ancienne dirigeante du corps exécutif confortablement installée lui faisant face.

Le silence commença à se répendre, épais et pesant. Finalement ce fut la jeune femme qui le brisa après avoir brièvement parcouru la pièce du regard.

- Rien n'a vraiment changé de place en cent ans, cette salle est presque la même.

-Il est inutile de changer quelque chose qui remplit correctement ses fonctions.

De nouveau le silence, et les iris grises et dorés qui s'affrontent sans un bruit.

A quand remontait leur dernière conversation sérieuse, en avaient-ils jamais eues? Ils n'avaient que des altercations, des défis, des bravades, bouillonnantes dans sa jeunesse, froides depuis son retour. Depuis un an ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. S'opposer oui, discuter non. Elle était revenu brutalement, et de suite elle l'avait mis à l'épreuve. Et le pire était qu'elle l'avait encore emporté. Durant l'année qui s'était écoulée, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls plus de quelques minutes, juste le temps d'échanger des remarques déplaisantes amplies de défi. Alors pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi se decider à parler aujourd'hui?

Encore le métal et le miel qui s'affrontent, et de nouveau le poid accablant du silence et peut-être autre chose d'indéfinissable qui venait tendre encore plus l'air ambiant.

Étonnamment ce fut lui qui mit fin au contact visuel. Ses yeux l'avaient toujours rendu suspicieux. Trop espiègles, trop lumineux, trop fourbes.

- Ton départ l'a affaibli. Une lueur amère dans l'acier, mélancolique autour du soleil. Tu étais une de ses amies les plus chères, te perdre n'en a été que plus douloureux.

Comme à son habitude sa voix était glaciale, lointaine, mais cette fois nuancée d'une pointe de douleur quasi imperceptible mais pourtant bien présente.

- Comment est-il mort?

Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, Kuchiki Byakuya faisait face à une Yoruichi dépourvue de son grand sourire, et de son espièglerie. Le regard sombre, la voix presque rauque, elle abordait un visage figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. Et étrangement cette femme là ne le mettait que plus mal à l'aise. Il était tellement plus facile de voir le chef des Shihoin comme un génie inconséquent, espiègle et moqueur. Elle pouvait être sérieuse, il le savait, mais la voir dans cet état était inconfortable.

- La maladie. Quelque chose au niveau des poumons le rongeait. Finalement elle l'a emporté trente ans après ta fuite vers le monde réel.

Un peu comme Hisana, cette quinte de toux profonde avait dégénéré pour finalement l'achever. Un des hommes les plus puissants du Seireitei terrassé par une maladie pulmonaire. Finalement puissants ou faibles elle finissait par tous les vaincre.

La bouche de la guerrière se tordie légèrement, s'entrouvant comme pour lâcher quelques mots, mais aucuns sons ne sortis. Finalement, après quelques secondes de combat, elle réussi à articuler de manière presque intelligible, soufflée:

- Je suis désolée.

Et cette simple phrase presque murmurée parue insupportable aux oreilles de l'aristocrate. Non pas parce qu'il se moquait éperdument des excuses de son interlocutrice, mais parce que cette dernière paraissait douloureusement peinée, accablée par le remord, et qu'il ne pouvait le concevoir. Non, il ne voulait pas le concevoir. Dans son esprit elle resterait cette femme qui ne regrettait aucuns de ses actes, et qui sans un adieu pour son maître était partie sans laisser de trace. Cette personne qui implacable, cruelle, avait laissé une plaie dans le coeur de Ginrei Kuchiki, avec cette même insistance qu'elle avait pour lui faire ressentir son infériorité et son jeune âge par le passé. Supposer qu'elle avait des remords, c'était changer l'image qu'il avait d'elle, et comme pour les règles que Byakuya mettait un point d'honneur à suivre, comme pour sa fierté qu'il cultivait, le chef de clan ne supportait pas d'avoir un jugement éronné, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, cela ne pouvait être.

- Les morts entendent rarement les excuses et regrets des vivants.

Le ton n'était pas acide, simplement froid et distant pour lui faire comprendre que tout cela lui importait peu. Il ne tenait pas à poursuivre cette conversation, la voir dans un tel état le rendait mal à l'aise.

- Tu as probablement raison, répondit-elle dans un léger soupir avant de reprendre dans un sourire forcé: après tout l'on ne revient pas sur le passé.

- C'est en effet impossible, lâcha-t-il en espérant clore l'échange.

- Et pour tes parents?

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu et ce qui sorti de ses lèvres fut plus rapide que sa pensée.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à parler du passé, laisse les morts où ils sont en te contentant de cultiver leur mémoire.

Une fois de plus elle le poussait à parler, et de nouveau cela l'insupportait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que cette femme parte..

- Tu parles comme un philosophe petit Byakuya.

Et de nouveau le même regard moqueur qui lui donnait des envies meurtrières, et ce surnom qu'il détestait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le provoque sans cesse.

- Et toi tu parles trop, cette conversation n'a que trop durée, répliqua-t-il glacial.

- Tu te vexes toujours aussi vite, remarqua-t-elle amusée. Mais cependant je vais te faire l'honneur de quitter les lieux.

Et avec cette vitesse qui la caractérisait tant, elle sortie de la salle. Cependant, fugacement sur les lèvres du bref spectre qui était passé devant lui, il avait cru lire "Merci". Et cette pensée fit frémir le chef des Kuchiki d'une peur qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Une semaine était passée depuis sa dernière entrevue avec l'ancien capitaine de la seconde division, et depuis leur échange, l'aristocrate ne l'avait plus croisée. Cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Plus loin il se trouverait de Yoruichi Shihoin, mieux cela vaudrait. Son attitude au manoir avait été des plus perturbantes et difficilement compréhensible. Et Byakuya détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Il l'avait reléguée au fin fond de son esprit, et était bien déterminé à l'empêcher de lui faire perdre d'avantage de temps. Lui faire gaspiller des moments précieux était le rôle de son idiot de lieutenant qui y parvenait admirablement bien tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre source d'agacement.

Un soupir bruyant s'échappa des lèvres de son subalterne, lui valant un regard noir de son supérieur. Les réunions mensuelles sur les affaires du Sereitei avaient beau être peu passionnantes, ils se devaient d'y assister comme tous les autres chefs de division et leurs seconds. Cependant Kuchiki Byakuya devait bien avouer que lui même s'en serait passé volontiers, comme tous ses collègues par ailleurs... Il n'était un secret pour personne que Kyoraku Shunsui se faisait littérale traîner de force à ces congrets par une Nanao peu conciliante, et que Zaraki Kempachi ne prenait même plus la peine de donner un motif à ses absences répétées. Quand au capitaine commandant Yamamoto, lui d'habitude si solennel et sérieux, il semblait presque somnoler durant ces pénibles entrevus. Bref, ces reunions étaient plus des séances de sieste collective que des moment de réflexion productive.

Un grognement étouffé lui fit une fois de plus porter les yeux sur son subordonné, occupé à se masser les côtes. Visiblement Rukia, qui était assise à sa gauche, venait à sa manière de le tirer des dangers du someil, le sourire amusé d'Ukitake en temoignait. Il avait encore du mal à ce faire à l'idée que sa soeur était à présent lieutenant. Lui qui avait si longtemps agit dans l'ombre pour s'opposer à sa candidature devait cependant bien admettre qu'elle était devenue plus puissante qu'auparavant, et méritait largement ce titre. Encore une chose qu'il ne lui dirait probablement jamais. Le machonnement du second de Sui-Feng et les soupirs de Rangiku Matsumoto brisaient dans un rythme monotone le silence qui s'installait. A en juger par l'air exaspéré et réprobateur de leurs capitaines respectifs, l'aristocrate n'était pas le seul à faire face à un bras droit borné.

Finalement, d'un coup de canne tonitruant, le commandant annonça la fin de l'entrevue. L'air soulagé qu'affichèrent la majeure partie des chefs du Seireitei, et le "Enfin" excédé de Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne durent pas lui échapper. Néanmoins le vieil homme semblait partager l'opignon général puisqu'il quitta la salle rapidement.

Le temps à l'extérieur était relativement clément et doux. Ce dernier tira d'ailleurs une réflexion au dirigeant de la huitième division.

- Il plane dans l'air comme un goût de printemps...La température idéal pour un verre de saké Nanao!

Le regard terrifiant de la jeune femme dû largement le dissuader continuer la conversation avec elle, puisque désemparé il se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Et vous capitaine Kuchiki, un petit verre ne vous tente pas? Ma Nanao ne semble pas désirer en partager un avec moi...

- Je ne bois pas.

- Aaah, si froid pour une réponse si cruelle... Allons, n'avez vous pas envie de vous réchauffer le corps et l'esprit, demanda-t-il sans se décourager de la réaction peu engageante de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne vois l'intérêt de rechauffer mon esprit dans les brumes de l'alcool, mise à part entacher ma réputation.

- Vous réfléchissez trop. Il faut profiter de ce que la vie nous offre tant qu'il en est temps, et en ce moment la vie offre un verre de saké il faut donc le saisir. Voici la sagesse, termina le guerrier dans une envolée quasi lyrique avant d'être ramené à la dure réalité par sa subalterne.

- Encourager ses collègues à sombrer dans la débauche avec vous n'a rien de sage. De plus étant donné le nombre important de dossiers présent sur votre bureau, passer le reste de l'après-midi à boire serait peu judicieux, à moins bien sûr que vous ne désiriez faire des heures supplémentaires.

- Ah Nanao, chère Nanao que deviendrais-je sans ton délicieux esprit critique?

- Un peu plus ivrogne très probablement, Conclu-t-elle passant outre l'expression de souffrance exagérée de son supérieur. Je vous suggère de retourner à la capitainerie, si mes calculs sont exacts nous avons plus de 4 heures de travail, et j'aimerais retourner chez moi avant minuit.

- Ce que femme veut...Commença-t-il sans pour autant finir sa phrase devant les éclairs que lui lançait sa subordonnée. Et bien adieu capitaine Kuchiki, nous n'aurons pas le bonheur de faire face à ce petit verre de saké salvateur, cependant réfléchissez bien à cette notion de prendre le temps.

Et l'excentrique personnage partie, le laissant seul avec un Abaraï murmurant:

-C'est vrai que je prendrais bien un verre de saké...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

D'un pas lent et mesuré, Byakuya remontait la longue et somptieuse allée qui le séparait de son manoir. Le maître de maison aurait pu parcourir la large distance qui le séparait de sa demeure en quelques secondes, le temps d'utiliser le Shunpo, mais les paroles de cet ivrogne de Kyoraku avait marqué son esprit. _Prendre le temps_. Enfant, on lui avait rabâché la nécessité de tempérer sa nature trop prompte, et il n'avait jamais été patient. Encore maintenant la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités, même si il arrivait admirablement bien à se contrôler_. Prendre le temps._ Tous les cerisiers qui bordaient les deux côtés de la route étaient en fleur. Hisana aimait tout particulièrement ce chemin en raison du magnifique spectacle que donnait la floraison de ces arbres à mesure que l'on avançait. À chaque pas, un mètre de plus vers le parad_is. Prendre le temps._ Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là son cœur vivait au ralenti, mais cela signifiait-il prendre son temps, ou simplement le subir?_Prendre le temps_. Devant lui se dressait à present une silhouette qui ne lui était que trop familière. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas sentie venir excéda le chef des Kuchiki. Comme d'habitude sa simple présence arrivait à l'insupporter.

- Que fais-tu ici, maudit chat eut-il envie de rajouter sans pour autant le faire.

- Ne pense pas que tout le Seireitei t'appartiens petit Byakuya, je suis sur la voie public et ai le droit d'y être.

Encore une fois elle parvenait à faire bouillir son sang de rage avec un tel surnom.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme cela.

- Et comment devrais-je t'appeler? Grand capitaine de la sixième division? Puissant chef de famille? Magnifique guerrier au pouvoir incommensurable?Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Ne m'appelle pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'être nommé par une banie, riposta-t-il glacial pour étouffer dans l'oeuf tout début de conversation.

Cependant cette dernière remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisqu'elle élargie d'avantage le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme.

- Tu fais bien le fier devant un de tes anciens maîtres, petit Byakuya. Je t'ai pourtant appris bon nombre de techniques de déplacement de base.

- 100 ans ont passés Yoruichi. Tout ce que je connaissais je l'ai perfectionné, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, poussant le shinigami à augmenter sa vigilance. Un tel regard de prévoyait rien de bon, il le savait.

Et en quelques dixièmes de seconde, ses craintes se virent justifiées. Plus vif que l'éclair, la déesse de la vitesse arracha d'un geste lest la fine étole qui lui couvrait la gorge, Ginpakukazaharu.

- Rend la moi. Le ton de la voix de l'aristocrate s'était fais dur et autoritaire.

-Si le Grand Kuchiki Byakuya ne peut récupérer son bien alors que son opposant est une vulgaire bannie, je crains fort que la pérennité de son clan ne soit grandement comprise, ricanna-t-elle en brandissant le précieux trophée.

- Yoruichi Shihoin tu es entrain de jouer avec le symbole d'une des plus puissantes famille du Sereitei. Je ne le répèterai pas, rend moi Ginpakukazaharu.

- N'as-tu pas toi même affirmé avoir perfectionné tes techniques? Venir le reprendre ne devrait pas être une difficulté pour toi...À moins bien sûr que tu ne penses pas être capable d'y arriver...

Le noble sera les dents, réprimant toute démonstration de râge. Il ne devait pas tomber dans son piège, l'attaquer semblait être ce qu'elle désirait, il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de perdre son sang froid en répondant à ses enfantillages.

- Il semblerait bien que tu ne puisses jamais me rattraper. Après tout tu resteras toujours le petit Byakuya d'il y a cent ans, jeta l'ancien chef de la seconde division avec une pointe de dedain.

Et il perdit patience. Il pouvait la supporter moqueuse, agaçante, insolente, insupportable, mais dédaigneuse à son égard, le capitaine aux yeux d'acier en était incapable. Et elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle le savait, durant leurs courses-poursuites de sa jeunesse, elle avait usé et abusé de ce point faible pour le mettre hors de lui. Il tomberait dans la trappe qu'elle lui avait dressée, participant à cet échange puéril, mais il lui montrerait qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant d'autrefois, il lui montrerait l'étendu de sa puissance.

D'un bond il se lança à sa poursuite, et pendant un cours instant le guerrier se cru retourné un siècle auparavant, lorsque excédé il chassait ce chat démoniaque. Rapide, il étendit la main vers le délicat tissus, espérant le ravire. Mais peine perdue. Son opposante esquiva l'attaque d'un geste leste. Alors commença à s'installer un étrange ballet. L'homme se rapprochait dangereusement de l'étole, la frôlait, et, au moment où il pensait la saisir, la femme la retirait habilement, augmentant la distance les séparant. A chaque échange la vitesse des deux combattants augmentait, empêchant bientôt toute tentative de réflexion. Ils n'étaient plus que purs réflexes, se fiant simplement à l'instinct, oubliant la stratégie. Plus rien ne comptait, ni l'espace, ni le temps, tout était réduit à ce simple échange de geste, répété à l'infini.

Peu à peu la danse devint plus brutale, quasi sauvage, des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur les tempes du capitaine, tandis que Yoruichi avait plus de mal à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire. Cependant elle y parvenait toujours et ce simple fait plongeait le noble dans une rage profonde. Il accélérera brusquement le tempo de leur chorégraphie, pour finalement dans un mouvement violent s'emparer du poignet de la jeune femme et la plaquer contre un arbre. Cette dernière qui n'avait pas anticipé l'accélération de son ancien élève, abordait son éternel sourire joueur, ne semblant pas être perturbée le moins du monde.

- Et bien petit Byakuya, il semblerait que tu ais progressé quelque peu.

Mais l'expression de celui-ci ne s'en durcit que d'avantage. Un long silence s'installa et une tension plus lourde que du plomb s'abattue sur eux. Légèrement inconfortable, le félin tenta de se dégager, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant que visiblement le chef des Kuchiki n'avait pas la moindre envie de la lâcher. Effrontément, elle plongea ses iris dans le regard glacée, une lueur de défie dans les prunelles. Et pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité ils se toisèrent. Une lutte interne s'engagea de nouveau, et aucun des deux ne semblait près à courber l'échine.

- Pourquoi cette discussion? Pourquoi cette opposition? Pourquoi maintenant? Finit-il par murmurer sans la quitter des yeux.

- Aizen...lâcha-t-elle pour finalement poursuivre face à l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur. Après sa chute j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose...Ma faiblesse...

- Je te croyais infiniment supérieure à la norme, remarqua l'artistocrate légèrement narquois.

- Je ne suis pas jeune petit Byakuya, répondit la panthère sans se départir d'un léger sourire. J'ai toujours été consciente de mes capacités, du spectre de la mort qui nous frôle dans notre métier. Seulement face à Aizen cet hiver, quand rien ne pouvait le stopper, j'ai réalisé à quel point nous étions fragiles, à quel point nos vies sont fugaces. A deux doigts de la mort j'ai vu mes choix, mon passé mon avenir... Et j'ai eu peur. Quel est mon oeuvre? Que laisserais-je derrière moi? Finalement cet imbécile de Kitsuke m'a déclaré que vieille comme j'étais seul le futur importait, et pendant que j'étais occupée à l'assommer, j'ai retrouvé mon but, simplement profiter du temps.

- Et je suppose que me faire perdre le mien fait partie de tes occupations, en conclu-t-il en soupirant.

- Cela ne te déplaît pas.

La réflexion lui tira une moue de dédain.

- Tu es trop sûre de toi Yoruichi. Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

- Si tu détestais tant nos altercations tu te contenterais de m'ignorer comme tu sais si bien le faire. Tu ne prendrais même pas la peine de me répondre.

- Il est impossible de t'ignorer.

Et c'était vrai, personne ne pouvais y parvenir tant elle était agaçante quand elle le désirait.

- Tu as beau te drâper dans ta fierté, me poursuivre comme il y a cent ans ne te déplaît pas, cela te soulage presque.

- Cesse d'extrapoler, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Et sais-tu pourquoi cela te soulage Kuchiki Byakuya? Parce que lors de ces moments, personne n'attend rien de toi, tu n'es pas le puissant chef de famille, ou le talentueux capitaine, tu es juste de nouveau le jeune homme qui sans se poser de questions part pour étrangler un chat trop malicieux. Tu es de nouveau cet enfant impatient que personne ne juge.

- Tu te trompes lourdement. Cent ans ont passés, et ce gamin que tu connaissais n'existe plus, répliqua le guerrier tout en resserrant davantage sa prise sur le poignet de son opposante.

- Il a mûri certe, mais il est toujours là. Tu peux leurrer tout le monde, Byakuya, mais moi tu n'y parviendras pas, déclara l'ancienne shinigamie sans tenir compte du dangereux regard haineux que lui lançaient les iris grises. Je sais pertinemment que quand Abaraï met plus de vingt minutes à remplir un dossier tu n'as qu'une envie, lui arracher la pile des mains et tout remplir d'un coup. Quand tu dois patienter plus de cinq minutes avant de recevoir des ordres d'un messager trop lent, tu ne désir qu'une chose, aller au devant de lui. Tu as peut-être l'air calme en apparence, mais intérieurement tu bouillonnes!

Il la haïssait pour cela également, pour cette analyse terriblement intelligente et fine qu'elle possédait. C'était vrai. Avec elle il était simplement ce gamin trop vif et emporté. Situation détestable mais reposante. Avec elle tout relevait du jeu, de la bravade, rien n'était important. Il ne la comprenait pas, ne l'avait probablement jamais comprise. Elle avait toujours été ce chat bien trop espiègle qu'il voulait étrangler. Quand elle devenait sérieuse il ne savait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien. La situation lui échappait toujours.

Alors il s'était rapproché soutenant la lumière des prunelles dorées, tellement proche qu'il sentait la chaleur de sa peau l'irradier, pour lâcher trois mots.

- Je te haïs.

Un sourire joueur s'était alors étiré sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Haïs moi petit Byakuya...Si tu le peux vraiment, ajouta-t-elle avant de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de l'aristocrate.

Et là encore la situation lui échappa.

Les lèvres de cette panthère étaient douces, chaudes... et savaient admirablement bien danser contre les siennes, ce furent les premières pensées du noble. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas embrassé quelqu'un? La reponse était facile à touver, quarante ans. Hisana avait toujours été pure, timide. Il avait mis bien du temps après leur mariage à seulement oser la toucher. Avec sa défunte épouse souvent tourmentée par la maladie, la majeure partie de leurs gestes tendres se résumait plus à de chastes étreintes qu'à un contact plus intime. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint, bien au contraire, chaque serrement de mains suffisait à le combler.

Mais Yoruichi n'était pas Hisana, et ne se contentait pas de déposer sur ses lèvres un gracile baiser. Elle approfondit bientôt ce dernier pour réclamer un accès plus direct, ce qu'il finit par lui accorder contre sa propre volonté. Mais comme lors de leur affrontement la raison n'avait plus sa place, seul l'instinct et les pulsions subsistaient. Rapidement leurs langues entamèrent un ballet effréné et sensuel où chacun luttait pour la dominance. Baisers après baisers, secondes après secondes, halètements après halètements, il perdait pied, et cela était délicieux, enivrant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout cela était entrain d'arriver, ou pourquoi il laissait ceci arriver, mais pour l'heure il s'en moquait.

Agile, la main libre de la jeune femme avait déjà entrouvert le kimono du capitaine pour laisser une partie du torse finement sculpté à découvert. La fraîcheur du soir en contact avec sa peau brûlante le fit frémir, cependant, les caresses de sa compagne lui firent bien vite oublier la température ambiante. Bientôt une seconde main vint parcourir le buste du chef de famille, et Kuchiki comprit que le félin aurait pu dégager bien avant son poignet de son étreinte sans le moindre soucis, ce qui lui arracha une bouffée d'iritation.

Rancunier, il la plaqua brutalement contre le tronc d'un cerisier, pour laisser courir ses lèvres le long du cou de son opposante. Si il sombrait dans cette folie, autant l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute.

Pour une fois il bénissait la légèreté de sa tenue, puisque, dépourvue de son habituelle surchemise orange, elle abordait des bras et épaules relativement dénudés de même qu'une bonne partie de sa poitrine. S'attaquant à ses chairs, il ne pu résister à l'envie sadique de mordiller cette peau mordorée qui s'offrait à lui. Cette action eut pour effet de tirer un sourire carnassier à la panthère, qui murmura un "mauvais joueur" avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. "Femme impossible" souffla-t-il tout en la collant davantage contre lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle arrivait toujours à le retourner à son avantage, augmentant un peu plus le désir qui grondait sourdement en lui. Cependant, les doigts de l'ancienne shinigamie frôlant le bas de sa tenue lui firent réaliser qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la voie public, et que rien ne les préservait de la venue d'un passant indiscret. Rapide, il intercepta la main coupable, provoquant un regard interrogateur et frustré chez sa partenaire. "Pas ici" se justifia l'aristocrate faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme. Cette dernière, moqueuse lui susurra à l'oreille:

- Il faut toujours que je fasse tout moi même.

Et le sol disparu. Byakuya eu juste le temps de comprendre qu'elle l'entraînait à sa suite et qu'elle n'était pas à sa pleine vitesse lors de leur altercation, avant de se retrouver propulsé sur un lit qu'il déduisit appartenir à ce fourbe de chat.

- Et maintenant Kuchiki Byakuya si tu oses nous interrompre une seconde fois, je te promet une mort lente et pénible, lui murmurra la maîtresse des lieux avant de nouveau plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ni la formulation de cet ordre, ni sa nouvelle position ne lui plaisait. Une fois de plus elle le dominait.

Avide, elle ouvrit complètement le haut de son habit pour avoir un accès total au torse du guerrier. Ses mains, puis sa bouche parcoururent frénétiquement la peau pâle qu'elle semblait dévorer. Il ferma les yeux un court instant. Non, ce n'était pas Hisana, elle était tout sauf innoncente et pure. Quand elle sembla vouloir descendre plus bas, il retint un feulement rauque. Débauchée, dépravée, séductrice, trop d'adjectifs qui se bousculaient dans son esprit pour qualifier cette femme qui semblait déterminée à lui faire perdre toute contenance. Cependant il refusait de lui laisser mener la danse.

En une seconde les rôle furent inversés. Ce fut-elle qui se trouvait sous lui, tandis que sa bouche se perdait dans sa clavicule mordorée, et que ses mains cherchaient vainement un moyen de faire tomber sa tunique noire.

Finalement ne trouvant pas une réponse rapide au problème, il choissit l'issue la plus simple, déchirer le vêtement. Parcourant le corps musclé et longiligne de sa compagne, il s'attarda quelques temps sur son opulente poitrine, lui tirant un gémissement étouffé ainsi qu'un regard qu'il ne comprit que trop rien. Assez de préliminaires. Immédiatement le reste d'habit qui leurs couvrait le corps disparu. Était-ce lui qui les avaient arrachés, ou bien elle qui les avaient jetés à l'autre bout de la pièce? Il ne savait plus, tout lui échappait, les sensations, les frissons, ses pensées, même son propre corps le trahissait.

Ce ne fut que quand ils s'unirent que le capitaine comprit qu'il la désirait autant qu'il pensait la détester. Que vouloir posséder l'être qui se trouvait devant lui dérivait d'une pulsion quasi bestiale indigne de son rang, mais qu'il semblait abriter depuis longtemps. Après quelque secondes, leur bataille privée reprit ses droits. De nouveau ils se disputaient la dominance, et bientôt la pièce fut emplie du bruit des chairs qui se heurtent et s'affrontent, des halètements et froissements de draps. Tout deux se défiaient du regard, attendant que l'adversaire laisse s'échapper le moindre signe d'abandon, qui aurait été symbole de victoire. Encore une fois le tempo de la danse augmenta, et aucun des amants ne sembla près à se déclarer vaincu.

Fourbe, la jeune femme planta fermement ses ongles dans le dos de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, griffant la peau blanche. Ce geste eut pour effet d'enflammer chaque parcelle d'épiderme qui passait sous les doigts du félin, et d'arracher un gémissement rauque à son partenaire.

Ce dernier, vengeur, asséna un coup de rein plus puissant que les précédants, engendrant un cri de surprise et de plaisir chez le précédent chef de la seconde division. Égalité.

Finalement, dans une dernière bravade ils atteignèrent en même temps le point de non retour. Les cheveux collés au visage par la sueur, le souffle court, Kuchiki Byakuya s'étendit sur le lit aux côtés de l'ancienne shinigamie, incapable pour le moment de se relever. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ce maudit chat l'avait encore une fois forcé à agir de manière déraisonnable. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux après cela. Pour l'heure une seule chose lui importait.

- Où as-tu mis Ginpakukazaharu? souffla-t-il en tentant de reprendre son habituel masque glacé.

- Ici, répondit Yoruichi, tenant l'écharpe entre ses doigts.

L'aristocrate ne chercha même pas à savoir depuis combien de temps et comment l'étole était arrivée là. Son cerveau avait renoncé à fonctionner et réfléchir convenablement depuis le début de cette soirée.

- Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le donner. Si tu le veux viens le chercher, petit Byakuya, termina-t-elle un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Et une voix dans sa tête murmura au noble que la raison risquait fort de lui manquer jusqu'au lendemain matin avec un démon pareil.


End file.
